The End
by EraTomo
Summary: Sequel to The Ring which is sequel to The Betrayal. Tenten must learn to live... but can she? Oneshot NejiTen


The End

(Note: Please read The Betrayal and then The Ring before you read this, otherwise it will not make any sense!)

---------------------

Tenten had since learned what mistakes she had made. She had since learned about her greatest regrets.

Hinata had been exiled to a select part of Konoha until they could prove her murder and do proper justice. However, because of the Hyuuga clan, the investigation was postponed many times. By the time they had proven her guilty, Hinata had already escaped from her exile. Tenten knew what had become of her, for she had stalked Hinata for many days, wondering if revenge was worth it. Hinata had snuck back into Konoha under a new name, and new disguise. She wore bandages over her eyes, claiming she was blind and that her eyes were a repulsive sight, which was fine for her because her Byakugan could see through the bandages. Her hair was at first chopped boy-ishly short, and then grew long, down to her waist in the months that came. She gradually moved her way up, until she became one of the top Assassins. Her name was Aka Sora- translating to Red Sky, which was, she claimed, what her victims last saw before they died.

Tenten had refused to take Hinata's life, looking down on her as scum. She had also resigned from the shinobi business, convinced that violence was completely and utterly wrong. Having such little money, she moved in above Ino's home as she helped take care of the flowers. On her first day off she went to her old home, the home that she had when Neji was still alive and Tenten hadn't known his secret. She picked up the shattered picture from the ground in front of the house, and brought it back to Ino's. Since then Tenten's hobby was collecting every memory she could of her and Neji and writing them down or putting pictures in a scrapbook. Every once in a while Ino would walk by Tenten's room and hear her say, "Do you remember that, Neji-san? Do you?"

Ino never bothered Tenten during times like that. Tenten had always been fragile, but Ino never thought her insane. She was the most sensible person Ino knew. She would never turn Tenten in.

Slowly, slowly. The clock turned. The passage of time was the only thing Tenten could depend on. It was always the same, no matter what you did. The funeral for Neji came and went, although Tenten didn't attend. His birthday came, and went. Tenten didn't pay her respects. Then came their anniversary. Tenten walked slowly up to his grave, where birds sat on it as if Neji was still yearning to be free. She slowly set down her bouquet of flowers, tidied up his grave, and left.

Finally, the anniversary of his death came. Tenten and Ino went together, and set down their flowers together. Ino started to leave, but when Tenten didn't, she stayed. Tenten stood motionless for hours, and Ino decided to leave.

"Neji... we'll be together soon, right?"

-------------------

Tenten walked onto the edge of Konoha's famous mountain. She gazed out at the whole of Konoha, shining, brimming with happiness... that was always Konoha. Oblivious to others. She looked into the sky, and longed to soar as the lone bird that flew in it...

She regrets. She regrets.

So she steps off the mountain. And she falls.

She falls.

Nothing is worse... than the feeling of helplessness you get after you jump.

She falls.. She falls.

She regrets. She regrets.

She falls and remembers memories she had forgotten. She regrets, she regrets.

So many things. She wishes she could do it all over. All of it.

Suddenly... she lands.

But it's nothing like what she expects. She is still above the ground, floating. She looks down.. birds... all together, lifting her up, freeing her from her regrets. They put her on the top of the mountain, and she sobs.

"Tenten." She hears his voice. She hears her name. She regrets, she regrets.

"Tenten." She turns and sees him. He is there, but barely. He is smiling, but barely.

"Tenten."

"Neji..? Neji?!"

"Tenten.. I gave my life for you... for a reason."

"You didn't have to! I said that.. but I didn't mean it! I didn't mean you'd have to give your life!! I didn't mean it." She regrets. She regrets.

"That doesn't matter, Tenten. Someone saying something doesn't affect fate. Actions affect fate. Accept fate. Had I not died, you would have. I would never have lived with myself knowing.. that I could have saved you, but I didn't."

She is silent. She is silent.

"I gave my life for you for a reason. Please, do not let my action go to waste. Do not let my life go to waste..."

He is gone. He is gone.

She is quiet. She is thoughtful.

------------------

Tenten was paying her respects to him for his birthday. She is about to leave, when she sees a glinting on the ground. She picks it up. It is a necklace, with three rings on it. She looks at them. One read,

"Thanks for the best years of my life, and for the years to come.

Tenten."

Another ring read,

"I am yours, forever.

Neji."

The third and final ring stated,

"I am always here for you.

Always."

----------------------------

Ahem. I know this one was much more serious.. but hey, this is serious business. Review! I feel like doing a prequel.. just kidding. Heheheh.

EraTomo


End file.
